The Boy with No Good Memories
by OctoberLumos
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are having intimacy issues.. We're about to find out why! Review please!


The Boy with No Good Memories

I own nothing but this story. Please read and review! Thanks so much!

It's just me, my bow, 20 arrows and the target that stands 38 feet away from me. *PANG* My first arrow hits the outer ring of the target. *PANG*PANG* my two other arrows hit the same ring as the first. "Damn." I whisper under my breath. I've really lost my touch. I drop my bow and arrows to the ground and flap my arms in a circular motion in attempt to loosen my shoulders to better my aim. I shoot another and *PANG* "Bulls eye." I say to myself with a smug smile. I shoot two more for good measure, both hit the bulls eye.

Now I'm ready for a challenge. There is a rope line that I put up horizontally in the woods and it holds a target that moves a little over 15MPH when you pull the levy. I ready myself, pull the levy and run alongside with the moving target. A few of my arrows miss, and then suddenly, my boot catches a big rock and I tumble into a front roll on the hard ground, and banging my shoulder hard against the ground. Once I stop rolling I am laying on my back on the forest floor. "Ahh!" heavy breaths and whimpers are all that can escape my lips. My shoulder is definitely dislocated and my ankle has been twisted badly. I get to my feet after a few minutes of struggling, but once weight hits my right ankle, I fall back to the ground. I have to get up to the house. I'm only in the woods in my own backyard, but there are stairs that lead up to my back door, and my basement door is locked.

I crawl up the hill of my yard and up all 25 of the stairs using only the left side of my body, because the right side is the injured side. Just as I get to the back door, suddenly it opens.

"Katniss! What the hell are you doing?" says a very panicked Peeta whose quickly come down to my level to help me up.

"My right shoulder and ankle.. Ahh! Please, help me into the house. Easy! They hurt!"

He gently helps me up and half walks, half carries me to the living room couch. I explain to him what happened, expecting him to laugh for some reason, even though I know it isn't funny that I've lost my biggest strength because I hadn't done it in so long. He doesn't laugh. He comforts me and makes me a cup of hot tea. When I finish my story and Peeta stops making comments, I look at the clock and realize how late it is.

"Peeta, how come you're home so late?" I ask.

"I ran into Gale on the way home." he says. His eyes not meeting mine.

"Gale? What's he doing here?" this strikes me as odd.

"He uhm.. His mom died a few days ago." Peeta's eyes meet mine.

"His... His mom? What happened? Gale was providing so much for them!" I started to cry.

"He said she's been really sick for a while, Kat.. It wasn't sudden or anyth-" I cut him off.

"But she had money! She could have seen a doctor! She should have called my mom!" my cries were getting louder and my face was getting hot.

"Katniss, I know! I know you're upset, but this happens all the time." he was oddly calm about this.

"You just don't like Gale! That's why you don't care! Well, I've known her since I moved here when I was little, and she was like another parent to me! And I've already lost my dad and Prim!"

"You think I don't know how it feels to lose family, Katniss? Is that what you're implying? Both my parents are dead, Katniss." Peeta says before getting up from his chair and going upstairs before I could say another word.

I am not sure if he remembers that I can't get up the stairs on my own because of my condition, but I want to comfort him and apologize so after about 10 minutes or so, I ease myself to the ground and crawl up a few of the stairs that lead to our bedroom before I see Peeta coming down and meeting me on the steps.

"Come here." he says while lifting me up from my hips. I wrap my left arm around him and he helps me hobble up the rest of the steps.

"You didn't think I was actually going to leave you down there in this condition, did you?" he asks with an almost invisible smile on his face.

"No, I knew you wouldn't just leave me.. But I needed to apologize to you, because I know you know how it feels... And I'm so sorry I was insensitive." I say and kiss him gently on the cheek. He accepts my apology by kissing my lips and we sit on te bed and talk.

The next morning is Saturday morning. Peeta isn't working today because today is the day of Mrs. Hawthorne's funeral. We dress appropriately and leave. When we arrive there aren't many people, because most of our friends have either moved, or died. I spot Gale and his brothers and sisters. His youngest sister is probably 14 now and she's very pretty like her mother was. She and her siblings have a stone expression on their faces as they accept blessings and deepest sorrows from the other guests. My shoulder and ankle are still in bad condition, so Peeta walks me over to Gale. Our eyes meet and we immediately hug tightly. I only use my left arm and he doesn't ask why.

"Gale.." I'm at a sudden loss for words. All night I had planned exactly what I wanted to say, how I wanted to say it and where I wanted to say it. But now, those plans were gone. "Gale, I'm so sorry.. I-" he cut me off.

"It just happens.. Right?" his eyes searching deep into mine for the answer he wants.

"It... Just happens.. That's right, Gale." I say as I place my left hand on his cheek. His hand reaches up and holds mine in place.

Peeta reminds me that he's still there by placing his hand on my good shoulder and whispering, "Lets sit you down, alright?"

I sit down and quickly and quietly explain my injuries to Gale. I don't want to make a big deal out of it. I certainly don't want a pity party. Not here, anyway.

"Kat, I'm going to go speak with those guys for a minute. Stay put, ok?" Peeta pats my back and walks away.

"He still living with you?" Gale asks with his eyes on the back of Peeta's head.

"We are living together, yes." I reply. There is a silence for a few minutes where we are just looking at each other.

"Once, my mom.. She said to me... "Gale.. You should have volunteered as tribute for Katniss." and she was right.. I really should have. I know you'd hate me forever, but I should have done it.. That's why I didn't get you, Kat. You see? The real man got you in the end. He went in knowing that he had to make sure you got out alive. Even though you ended up saving him.. He saved you too." Gale was staring at his feet.

"Gale..." I was at a loss for words. Why was he telling me this now? Why here? But before I could say anything more, his hand was on my knee.

"He won fair and square and I'm not going to make this into a battle by trying to win you back. The game is over and I lost and now I have to accept that." He stood up, kissed me on the forehead and walked over to where Madge was standing.

Peeta walked back over to me, helped me up, and we walked around making small talk with the other guests.

Afterwords, we went back home and I sat down at the table.

"I'll go and see a doctor in the morning. I'm tired of being a cripple and depending on you." I said to Peeta.

"You're tired of depending on me?" his words sounded hurt.

"No! I phrased that wrong. I meant to say-" Peeta cut me off.

"No, I got it. I knew what you meant. I saw Gale putting his hands on your legs.. And you putting your hand on his face. I get it." he said before walking up to our room. This time I was sure he had left me there on purpose. He knew I couldn't get to him and that's exactly what he wanted. I stood up and bared as much weight as I could on my ankle, hobbled over to the phone and made a doctor's appointment before attempting to climb the staircase by myself. It took me a few minutes, but I got to the top. Peeta's and my bedroom door was shut and I could hear the sound of drawers opening and closing.

"Peeta, what are you-" I started to say while opening the door. His clothes were being packed into a large suitcase. "NO! Peeta, please don't! You're not going anywhere!" I started throwing his packed clothes back into the open drawers.

"Katniss, please. I'm going to leave for a little while.. You and Gale can work things out or.." he started trailing off.

I quickly took action by sitting in his suitcase and throwing all of the clothes he attempted to pack onto the floor.

"Quit it, Kat." he said while picking the thrown clothes off the floor.

"No! You quit it! Peeta, Gale means nothing to me! Not the way you do! He's just a friend! You know that!" I started crying.

"I saw him feeling you up! At his mother's funeral, Kat! Who does that?" his eyes now swimming with tears too.

"You said you'd never leave me again, Peeta. You promised! You promised me!" I grab the bottom of his shirt and press my face into his stomach.

"Please, Peeta.. Just hear me out." I whisper. "I'll do anything. Anything to make you stay here with me." I've never begged like this before. My heart was hurting far worse than my shoulder and ankle.

"Alright.. I'll listen." his tone wasn't fully convincing, yet he sat on the bed next to me and I quickly grabbed his hand and pressed the back of it against my lips.

I explained everything that Gale had told me during the funeral and Peeta sits quietly as I speak. When I finish my plead, Peeta looks at me, still sad in his eyes, and says quietly, "I won?" I let out a sigh of relief and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Yes, Peeta. You won. You always win and you always will. Gale has accepted defeat." Peeta stands up and pulls me out of the suitcase that I was sitting in. I help him unpack and we spend a quiet evening at home.

The next morning I go to the doctor and have my injuries checked out.

"Everdeen, Katniss?" says the nurse. This nurse had a familiar face, but I brushed it off and answered her.

"Uhm, yeah, that's me." I say while waving my hand at her. She helps me to the room where my doctor is meeting me and before she leaves, she looks at me and says,

"You're the girl.."

"Yeah, from the Hunger Games." I say but she shakes her head no.

"The girl that he always talked about when he was here."

"Who? He? He who?" I ask eagerly.

"The boy I helped put back together... The boy with no good memories.." And with that, she ended the conversation with the close of the door.

Moments later my doctor came in and asked me a few questions.

"Katniss Everdeen, 20 years of age, 5 foot 6 and a half, weighing 120lbs?"

"Yes." I reply.

"When was your last period?"

"2 weeks ago."

"Are you sexually active?" this question, for some odd reason, put me in defensive mode.

"Is that really any of your business?" I asked, sounding offended.

"It's procedure. I have to ask, and it's your job to answer for your own safety." she replied as if this had happened to her many times before.

"Well in that case, no, I am not. Well... Not since.. A few years ago. But I guess no." She proceeds with my appointment, gives me a shot in my shoulder that makes it instantly better and a bottle of pills that will fix my ankle in a matter of 3 days.

Peeta picks me up from the doctor and we are quiet the entire way home.

When we get inside our house and sit down he says,

"Soooo?"

"My arm is fixed and in 4 days, my ankle will be too."

"That's great!" he says and hugs me gently, just in case my shoulder is still tinder. It isn't.

"Yeah, but guess what happened." I say with a frown.

"What?" he says imitating my expression.

"The doctor asked if I was "Sexually active" and I had to tell her the truth."

"Oh.." Peeta replied quietly.

"Yeah! And she knows that you and I live together!"

"Does she?"

"Everyone knows we live together, Peeta. It's not exactly a secret." I say jokingly.

"Well, I don't really know what to tell you, Kat."

"And there was something else too! My nurse said she knew you.. She called you, "The boy with no good memories" or something, and she said she helped put you back together."

"She was your nurse?" he ask. There was something strange flashing through his mind that was playing across his face.

"Did something happen with her, Peeta?" I asked while placing my hand on his.

"She is responsible for putting back those memories... From those nights you and I shared a long time ago.." he looks embarrassed.

"Oh." was all I could think to say.

After a few days of not talking about the nurse and our intimate memories, I finally plucked up the courage to talk about it. We were laying in bed late on a Wednesday night and I turned to face Peeta and I went for it.

"Peeta? Why haven't we done anything since that one time a long time ago?"

"What do you mean? We've definitely done... Stuff.." Peeta said awkwardly.

"Yeah, but we've only had sex once... And that was like 2 years ago.." I reply.

"I dunno.. I guess.. We just haven't had a moment like that since then?" he's lying.

"No, Peeta.. After you got your memory fixed, we took everything slow to help you and since you got better we've done stuff, but it's like you don't remember how much you liked it when we had sex.." my heart is beating fast with a fear of what his reaction might be.

"Kat, please don't get upset... But... I don't remember if it was good or not.. I remember doing it, and I remember looking at your face after.. But I don't remember.. I dunno. I'm sorry."

I was at a loss for words. I didn't know if I was offended or hurt or what was going on, all I knew was that I needed to take a hot shower at that very moment without another word. I needed to think this through.

"Kat, please! I said I'm sorry!" he shouts through the bathroom door. Luckily he leaves me alone to think. For some reason, the hot water seems to boost my thinking process.

"That woman.. The nurse.. She helped put his memories back.. She had something to do with it.. I know she did." I say to myself.

I return to bed and Peeta sits up and scoots closer to me.

"Are you mad at me for not remembering?" he asks with a sad expression.

"No. I've figured out why though. That nurse helped put your memories back in, so she must have had something to do with it.. Or she knows something we don't. I'll go back tomorrow and find out." I say with my eyes focused on something on the wall in front of me. Peeta kisses me and lays down without another word.

The next morning I went straight to the doctor to find that nurse and find out what she's done to Peeta. I see her sitting at the front desk typing away on her computer and making side notes on a long sheet of paper.

"Excuse me," I start.

"Name and time of your appointment?" She asks without looking up.

"Katniss Everdeen and we need to have a little talk." I say with confidence.

"S-something wrong with your medication? Ms. Everdeen?" her voice is has fear in it.

"No. This is personal. I need to talk to you about that boy you helped.. The one with "No good memories". Know him?"

"I'm on my lunch break in 10 minutes... We can deal with this at that time." she whispers.

We meet up in a small, quiet cafe and sit at a table in the corner.

"What position did you play in putting Peeta's memories back?" I ask.

"Well.. I played a big part.. Most of the memories I put back were the ones he shared with you.." her voice was still scared and quiet.

"He doesn't remember certain... Feelings he had when we shared.. Everything." I say as less awkwardly as possible.

"Katniss.. Don't you know who I am? Don't you recognize me at all?" she asks while looking deeply into my eyes.

"I'm sorry?" I'm confused. I knew she looked familiar, but I thought it was just because I'd seen her face in a crowd or something. Not that I ever actually knew her.

"We went to school together all of our lives! You, me and Peeta.. It's me, Katniss. Glycerin Cole. But everyone called me Glyce"

"Glycerin? Oh my gosh! It's been like, 12 years since I last saw you! I can't believe it's you!" Just then, I could feel myself getting distracted and I remembered why we were there and they she had limited time to talk because she was on her lunch break.

"Listen, Glyce. Lets get straight to the point. You didn't put all of Peeta's memories of me back in. Tell me why." she looks frightened again. She hesitated for a few moments.

"Tell me, Glycerin. Tell me why you would mess up something as important as those kinds of memories!" I'm getting angry with her.

"You don't deserve him, Katniss! You didn't even acknowledge him when we were in school! Sure, he gave you that burnt bread that saved you and your family, but before then and even after, you never bothered to be friends with him! You didn't even thank him! You don't deserve him, Katniss Everdeen! You don't deserve his love!" her voice was much stronger when she said this.

"Then, who does?" I know the answer, but I want to hear her reasoning.

"ME! I do! I've loved him since the day we met in 1st grade! I always shared my pencils with him! I always walked home with him! Me! I thanked him when he helped me pick up my papers after the wind caught them! I loved him and still after all the nothing you did for him, he loved you!" she was spitting with anger and her face was red.

"So you tempered with his memory of me?" I could feel the heat rising in my face.

"HE SHOULDN'T HAVE SLEPT WITH YOU! Why would I want his memory of his first time with you to be a good one? I wouldn't! So I didn't put all of it back in!"

"You are a heartless person, Glycerin. And he will never love you. And I am the best thing that's ever happened to him. Wanna know how I know that? Because he tells me.. Every day." and with that I got up and left. I had all of the information that I needed.

I went straight home to Peeta and explained everything to him. When I finished telling him the story, he looked me and the first thing he said was,

"Glycerin Cole, huh?" with a smile on his face.

"Hey! No way! You're mine!" I said while playfully hitting him in the head with a pillow from the bed.

"But, she was pretty cute!" he said while plafully pushing me onto my back.

"Yeah, was! I say pulling him on top of me.

"But... You're cuter." he says before kissing me passionately. Piece by piece, we remove our clothes and inch by inch, we finally make passionate love, more than once, in different places and in different rooms. When we finish, we're on the living room floor laying next to each other.

"Do you remember if it was good or not, the first time we did this a few years ago?" I ask him with a smile.

"I remember.. And it was amazing." he says with a kiss.


End file.
